The present invention relates generally to polygonal containers, and more particularly to a polygonal container having interlocking container sides and bottom assemblies which are each preferably formed from unitary blanks of relatively rigid, but foldable, materials to form a container having a strong weight supporting bottom, which bottom will cushion the contents of the container, and further which bottom will elevate the contents of the container from resting immediately adjacent the ground.
In the prior art various polygonal containers have been proposed for containing various types of goods. A variety of different materials, including paperboard, fiberboard, and various corrugated materials have been proposed. Although many of such prior art polygonal containers have been generally acceptable for general and/or limited use, typically such prior art polygonal containers have been less than optimal in their weight supporting capacity. Also the prior art container has frequently utilized an uncushioned bottom, frequently resulting in the excessive powdering of pelletized materials. Moreover, such prior art containers have utilized configurations where the contained material rested upon a bottom which was supported directly on and by the ground, thereby frequently resulting in additional damage, such as for example water damage, to the contents thereof.
In view of the above difficulties associated with the prior art, it is an object of the polygonal container of the present invention to provide a container which has increased weight-supporting capacity.
It is also an object of the polygonal container of the present invention to provide a container having a bottom portion which functions to cushion the contained goods.
It is an additional object of the polygonal container of the present invention to provide a container which has a bottom raised above the ground, such that the contents of the container are not supported directly on the ground.
It is a further object of the polygonal container of the present invention to provide a container having a container sides assembly and a separate container bottom assembly adapted for interlocking engagement with the container sides assembly at a lower portion thereof.
It is a yet further object of the polygonal container of the present invention to provide a container having a container bottom assembly comprising a plurality of generally triangular bottom panels equal in number to the number of side panels of the container sides assembly, a plurality of interlocking webs, each web foldably disposed between a pair of adjacent triangular bottom panels and downwardly extending therefrom to dispose adjacent triangular bottom panels in abutting relationship on two sides thereof, and a plurality of ear members corresponding in number to the number of lower edge flaps on the container sides assembly, which ear members are hingedly connected to the third side of the triangular bottom panel and extending downward therefrom for engagement with the hingedly connected flaps of the side panels.
It is a yet additional object of the polygonal container of the present invention to provide a container wherein webs of the container bottom assembly are longitudinally divided into two approximately equal rib sections connected by fold line therebetween, each web being folded upon the fold line to approximately 180.degree., whereby the rib sections of the web are disposed in facing and abutting relationship.
It is also an additional object of the polygonal container of the present invention to provide a container having a container bottom assembly wherein the webs thereof are generally rectangular in shape.
It is another object of the polygonal container of the present invention to provide a container having a container bottom assembly wherein the triangular bottom panels and the interconnected webs are disposed in a circular configuration, for convenience of folding of the unitary bottom blank into the container bottom assembly.
These and other objects and advantages of the polygonal container of the present invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art in view of the following specification.